The advance of genomics has led to the definition of thousands of human genes as well as the identification of a significant proportion of genes in non-human organisms. We are utilizing these advanced genomic resources coupled with modern engineering and informatics capabilities to establish and maintain a state-of-the-art cDNA microarray center laboratory. Microarrays allow for the simultaneous monitoring of gene expression changes relative to control samples in thousands of genes. It is the goal of this group to advance our understanding of how environmental agents may affect gene expression, and thus increase our knowledge of the mechanism of action of such agents, with a priority focused on understanding the mechanism of action of non-mutagenic carcinogens, understanding the role of oxidant stress in adverse health effects, and understanding genetic susceptibility to environmental agents.